


Love Through The Ages

by dduucckk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Getting Together, Love Letters, M/M, They're all vampires, Vampires, cause why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dduucckk/pseuds/dduucckk
Summary: Remus finds a love letter that Sirius wrote to him two centuries previously and never sent.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 30
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post about vampires and how letters that they send each other could easily end up in museums after a few hundred years and what if one of them wrote a love letter and never sent it but the letter ended up in a museum and the person it was meant for saw it and the exact wording of the post was "what the fuck Claude, why didn't you say anything" and I thought it was really funny so I wrote this.

_Dearest Remus,_

_My love, my angel, my sweet. I have loved you for longer than I care to admit, perhaps for longer than I am willing to admit to myself. I have spent centuries longing for you, for your love. I love the curl of your hair, the pink of your lips, the laugh that I like to imagine is for me alone. You make me feel things I have never felt before, want things I have never wanted before, and dare I hope that you feel the same? Not two days past, on the lake, I thought I saw something in your eyes, a mirror of what I know is in my own. I adore you Moony, with all of my heart and soul, and if you do not feel the same, I beg you, please do not be unkind, although I do not believe in possible for one so angelic as you to be unkind. I have tried many times to tell you, started countless letters such as this, each one thrown away in despair. And yet here I am, full of hope once again, and once again praying to any and all gods for the courage to send this. My love, I am, and I always will be,_

_Your Sirius_

Remus nearly dropped his coffee. He read the letter again. It hadn’t changed. Right there, in what was unmistakably his friend’s writing, was a love letter. To Remus. He read the plaque underneath it.

_This letter was donated to the museum in 2009, as part of a collection of letters, all unsent, all written by the same person, to the same person. They were found under the floorboards of an attic during a renovation, although how they had not been found before is unclear. The letters all date from the early 1800s, and it is fairly certain that both the sender and the recipient were men. This has been included in the exhibit as an example of non-heterosexual love in a time when that was, if not uncommon, then certainly hidden._

Remus read the letter again. And again. And again. He wasn’t sure how long he had been standing there when he finally shook himself out of the trance he was in.

“Fuck.” He muttered under his breath. He remembered that day on the lake. He had known James, Sirius, and Peter for several centuries at that point, Sirius having Turned him in the mid 1500s. The four of them had gone to visit one of James’s friends, a human girl named Lily (she had been a part of The Marauders for the past two centuries after falling in love with James and convincing him to Turn her). One night, while James was busy charming Lily and it was Peter’s turn to find blood for the four of them, Remus and Sirius had taken a boat out onto the lake, enjoying the quiet of the summer night. Remus had nearly kissed Sirius that night. He read the letter again. Apparently Sirius had noticed.

Remus left the museum, the giant banner advertising the museum’s new Love Through The Ages exhibit making him feel slightly sick now, instead of sparking the interest it had earlier. He took his phone out of his pocket, about to call Sirius, then stopped. What would he even say? “Hi Sirius, I just read a letter in a museum that you wrote to me in 1806, just wondering if you still have those feelings cause I sure do”? That would never work. This was a conversation that needed to happen in person.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn’t a long walk to the house that the five of them shared. When Remus got there, he stopped in the kitchen for a moment to finish his coffee, and then headed straight to Sirius’s room. He knocked on the door, which had been left open a crack, and then pushed it open and stepped inside. Sirius, who was sitting in front of his giant computer playing some video game, looked up at Remus and grinned.

“Hey Moony! What’s up?”

Remus smiled back, but it must have looked a bit off, because Sirius quickly turned off his game and focused his full attention on Remus, who shoved his hands in the pocket of his sweatshirt to hide how much they were shaking. He sat down on Sirius’s bed.

“I, uh....I was just at the museum.”

Sirius smiled, a little confused. “Oh? That sounds fun, you like the museum.”

“Yeah. Um, there was a new exhibit. Love Through The Ages. They had all sorts of stuff, paintings, history books....letters.”

Sirius raised an eyebrow. “This all sounds right up your alley, Moons, what’s wrong?”

“See, the thing is, one of the letters, I don’t know how they got it but....”

“But what?”

“You wrote it.”

Sirius went pale. Or, paler. Remus took a deep breath.

“You wrote it,” he continued, “To me.”

Sirius was tugging on his hair, looking everywhere in the room except for Remus.

“They didn’t have an exact date, but I know when it was from. July 1806. When we were staying with Lily.”

Sirius still wouldn’t meet Remus’s eyes. Remus wondered if he should stop. He didn’t.

“You said....in the letter you said that you-”

Sirius finally managed to speak. “That I love you.” He finally met Remus’s eyes, looking like he was on the verge of tears. “Yeah, I remember.”

“Oh.” Remus couldn’t think of anything else to say. _Tell him you love him!_ Remus told himself. _But what if he doesn’t feel the same anymore? It’s been over two hundred years._ was Remus’s answer.

Apparently he had paused for too long, because Sirius had sat up straight, regained his composure, and then he said, “Sorry about that. I thought I got rid of those letters.” And he turned back to his game. Remus sat there in shock for a few moments longer, then got up and left the room, closing the door behind him. As soon as he left, Sirius curled into himself, his sobs shaking his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to say that I've never written anything with vampires in it, I haven't read very many things with vampires in them, and I'm not really that into vampires in general? So I have no clue what I'm doing and that's why I'm not really bringing up much vampire-is stuff. The main thing is that they're immortal.
> 
> Also, I just want to thank y'all cause I posted the first chapter of this last night and it got like. A lot of kudos (for me lol so like 20ish) in just the past day and that made me really happy :)


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Lily, James and Peter very quickly noticed that something was off with Remus and Sirius. The two were very close, and normally spent most of their time together. If you asked one to go to the store because they were out of milk, it was almost a guarantee that the other would go too. They went to get coffee together almost every day, Sirius claiming that it was his “Special Moony time that no one else gets, so there!” James had, once, pointed out that Sirius didn’t even like coffee. Sirius had said, with all the dignity of an offended toddler, “I get hot chocolate.”

Remus had confirmed it.

Today, however, when Remus said he was going grocery shopping and did anyone want anything and to add it to the list if they did, Sirius sat silently on the couch, his eyes glued to the TV when normally he would have jumped up to put his coat on saying that he would help Remus carry the groceries home, and ignoring when Remus pointed out that as a vampire, he was technically stronger than the average human, so really he didn’t need any help with the groceries.

When Sirius went out that evening because it was his turn to find a non human, non pet source of blood for them all, he refused Remus’s offer to join him, saying he wanted to be alone.

The next day, when Remus asked Sirius if he wanted to come for coffee and Sirius said no, he didn’t really feel like it, the look on Remus’s face was too much for James. As soon as Remus left, he sat down on the coffee table in front of Sirius, blocking his view of the TV.

“We need to talk.”

“Do we?” Sirius leaned over to see around James. James leaned with him.

“Yes, we do.” He said firmly. “Because you’re making Remus miserable, and you better have a good reason, because if you don’t I will personally kick your ass across the ocean.”

Sirius sighed and turned off the TV. “Fine. Remus found a letter I wrote to him in 1806.”

“So?”

“So, it was a love letter. And it’s in a museum. And he saw it, and asked me about it, and I fucking panicked cause he wasn’t saying anything and there’s no way he feels the way I do, no way-” Sirius’s words ended in a sob, and he quickly wiped the tears from his eyes.

“So,” James said, trying to put it all together, “He knows you’re in love with him?”

Sirius sniffled. “He knows I _was_ in love with him. I didn’t tell him I still am.”

“And now you’re avoiding him.”

Sirius nodded, more tears spilling down his face.

“See, here’s the thing,” James said, “I’m pretty sure Remus feels the same way about you. If I’m right, and you know I’m never wrong,” Sirius scoffed. “Okay, fine, I am frequently wrong, but Lily isn’t and she agrees.”

“You guys have talked about this?”

“Once in a while.”

Lily poked her head into the room. “We;ve talked about it more than ‘once in a while’, Potter.”

“Okay, fine, a lot. We just want you two to be happy.” James took Sirius’s hands in his. “And you’re both happiest when you’re together, doing whatever weird shit you guys like to do.”

Sirius rolled his eyes. “We’re not as weird as you think we are, James.”

“You once reenacted the whole opening scene from the Sound of Music, in full costume, in Austria. And you somehow got Remus to film it.”

“I think he still has that video.”

“Anyway, getting back to my original point, he loves you. He really does, I promise. You just need to tell him that you love him, too.”

Sirius nodded. “I’ll-I’ll give it a shot. Thanks, James.”

“You’re welcome.”

“But if this goes horribly wrong, I’m going to blame it on you.”

James grinned. “It won’t.”

“I hope you’re right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr is [dduucckk](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dduucckk) if y'all want to pop in there!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading this, I'm so glad people like it!! The next (and final) chapter will be up tomorrow!


	4. Chapter 4

”When Remus got back from the coffee shop, Sirius greeted him awkwardly at the door.

“Hey Moony.”

“Hi Sirius. I got you something.”

Sirius perked up, and Remus smirked. Sirius really did remind him of a dog sometimes. Remus took the little paper bag out of his pocket and handed it to Sirius, who pulled out the cake pop triumphantly.

“Moony, you’re the best!”

Remus grinned and ran a hand through his hair. “So....are we back to normal, then?”

Sirius looked a little guilty. “Yeah, Moony. Sorry. I-” he cleared his throat, glancing towards the doorway to the living room, where Remus could see James giving Sirius a thumbs up.

“What’s going on with him?” Remus asked. Sirius swallowed hard, and put the cake pop back in its bag.

“Can I talk to you?”

“Yeah, of course you can. What’s wrong?”

“Can we talk upstairs?”

Remus agreed, and they went up to Sirius’s room. Sirius was already starting to tug on his hair. When they were in his room, Sirius turned to face Remus. He opened his mouth to speak. He closed it. He tugged on his hair harder, opened his mouth again. Closed it again. Tugged hard enough that several strands of long black hair came out. Sirius stared at them, then his hand went back to his hair. Remus reached out and took both Sirius’s hands in his. Sirius looked up, wide eyed.

“I love you.” He blurted out.

Remus stared. “Sorry, what?”

“I love you,” Sirius repeated, his voice stronger this time. “I’ve been in love with you for almost five hundred years.”

Remus didn’t speak, but he kept his hands tight around Sirius’s, not letting them near Sirius’s hair. Sirius bit the inside of his cheek.  
“Remus? Say something, please.”

“You-But the other day you said you got rid of them.”

“I said I thought I did, and that was true. I hid them in the house I lived in in the 90’s, before we all decided to live together. I didn’t think anyone would find them so soon.”

“But I thought you meant you got rid of them because you didn’t love me anymore.”

Sirius shook his head. “Of course I still love you. How could I not? You’re-Moony, you’re perfect. You read the letter. You know how I felt then. That’s still how I feel now. It hasn’t changed one bit.”

Remus looked shocked, and elated, and terrified, all at the same time.

“Remus,” Sirius begged, “Remus, please tell me you feel the same, please. I’m begging y-”

Remus leaned down and kissed him, erasing every thought from Sirius’s head. Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus’s neck, felt Remus’s arms around his waist, pulling him closer. Sirius pulled back just enough to be able to breathe, and rested his forehead against Remus’s.

“So....is this you saying you have feelings for me?”

Remus kissed him again. “This is me saying I love you, Sirius. I love you so much, I’ve loved you ever since the day I met you, and I’m never ever going to stop loving you.”

Sirius kissed Remus again. And again. And again.

“I’m never ever going to stop loving you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! Thanks for reading!! :)
> 
> [Here's my tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dduucckk)


End file.
